Wafer level fan out packages are fabricated by attaching semiconductor dies onto adhesive tape, encapsulating the semiconductor dies with an encapsulant, removing the adhesive tape from the semiconductor dies and the encapsulant, forming a redistribution layer on the semiconductor dies and the encapsulant, attaching solder balls to the redistribution layer, and sawing the semiconductor dies into semiconductor devices.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.